Hidden Talent
by turtlegirl945
Summary: Amu is a rich girl, living in a crazy alien world. But what will happen if she tries to get to know a mysterious man in the shadows? You'll have to find out for yourself! Please tell me if anything is wrong! As in spelling, grammar, ect. First story! Don't mind flames! Rated T just in case... I am redoing it with the help of MTkurbs.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer please! Yoru: Turtle doesn't own Shugo Chara NYA!**

Running through the house in the middle of the night is so frustrating! I can't believe I lost my textbook again! I really need to get a bell for that thing. I guess it wouldn't work though! My name is Hinamori Amu! I am a full class alien! That so sounds better in my mind! Okay, so I'm an alien. I love strawberries! "I found it, Dia!" I shout to my maid. That's right, I have my own maids!

"Oh good! I was worrying about what on earth you'd do at school!" Dia yells back at me. I hear Dia's hair rustling as she walks towards me.

"Don't think we need it tomorrow. We have that field trip, remember!" I say.

"Oh! I have to get ready for that! Where are we going, anyway?" Dia asks.

"I am pretty sure we're going to the Coy Aquarium! You might want to pack your swimsuit because the beach is right next to the Aquarium." I state as if I'm the smartest person in the world.

"Please save me the sarcastic remarks! Oh, thanks, Amu!" Dia squawks up at me. I am now running up the stairs as fast as I can. I run into my room and try to find my swimsuit.

"Yes! I found it!" I squeak to myself. I get up and go downstairs. Dia has already made my dinner. I don't know why, but I can never seem to eat before 9:00. I try to eat really fast. I run up the stairs and into my room. I change into my pajamas and get into bed. I drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"You really think you don't know me. I know you better than that. You thought it ended, but it just_ began!" A deep voice purred.

* * *

**I am so sorry to leave you at a cliffy, but I am kind of not! Hope you liked it! Please tell me if anything is wrong.**

** BYE BYE!**

** Turtle**


	2. Second Step

**Hey everybody! I am back! MWAHAHAHAHA! This is my 2nd chapter! Yay! I am so happy that you liked it! SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORT! I was out of ideas. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I can't remember anything at all! I don't even remember who I was dreaming about. Oh well. I jump down the stairs, trying not to trip. "Dia! Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Ya! Come get it!" Dia says.

"'Kay!" I say. I hurry and eat. I need to get to school early. I go up and change into my uniform. When I get downstairs, I go to the closet, grab my bag and shoes, I then go over to the table and grab my bento. "Bye, Dia! See you at school later. Don't forget your bento and notebook!" I yell towards Dia.

"Of course I wouldn't! You should know me better, dummy!" Dia remarks.

"Sure you wouldn't! I know you better than that!" I holler. "See you." I say.

* * *

We are currently in the aquarium. Looking at the sharks. Which I hate. "Why do we have to look at sharks! I hate sharks! Their stinky and slimy!" A little girl around 5 says.

"Darling you need to loosen up!" Apparently the woman who says that is her mother.

"But I hate sharks!" The girl says.

"Come on. They won't hurt you, they are just babies."The mother coos.

"Still!" The child cries.

* * *

TIME SKIPPY!

**_After the field trip!_**

"Finally! The trip is over!"I sigh. The field trip is over! I now run over the hill, under the bridge, over the next hill, and into my yard. Inside I run up the stairs and into my room. "Dia! I need help on my homework! Please help me! Oh, and bring me some tea!" I holler.

"All right, I'm coming! What kind of tea do you want!"She hollers up to me.

"I want chamomile, please! Thanks!" I shout. Ugh, I hate math! I really hate math! I llove spelling, though. I rock at spelling! I hear Dia coming up the stairs. I smell the delicious tea! I love chamomile tea! I see Dia opening the door. "Hey Dia! I need help on this math problem!" I whine at her.

"Fine! I need help on this S.S question, though! Here's your tea."Dia says.

"Thanks! Oh, I understand now. So you have to take that and put it there!" I say as Dia shows me how. I give Dia my S.S notebook for her to copy. She gives me her notebook for math! "Thanks!"I exclaim.

"No problem! I need to thank you, too!"Dia says. Dia starts to leave the room and then stops and leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Bye!"

I wave to her and change into my pajamas. I get into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

_I open my eyes and start to get up. My right arm hurts really bad. I look down on my arm, it's all swollen and red and has blood and bruises all over it. I scream. "Help! Someone help me!" I scream for hours. A dark figure emerges from the darkness. "It's all right. I'll help you."A dark, husky, and scratchy voice says from the figure. _

_"Please help me."I whisper. He comes closer to me. I start to get up again. _

_"No stay there. I'll be right back. Stay here, please."He whispers back to me. I nod my head slightly, as if to say yes. He must have understood me, because he starts to walk away._

_"Wait! Bring back some food too please."I mumble to him. He nods back to me and walks away from me. I lay back down and trie to sleep. I can't seem to sleep. I was starting to fall asleep, when I saw the figure return. I trie to get up again. The boy has berries and leaves of-some-sort. He tells me to lay back down, while I obey, he starts grinding and heating the leaves. He starts to make a fire, I ask him what he's doing. _

_"I'm making a medicine for your arm."The man says. I nod._

_"What's your name?"I ask._

_"I-_

* * *

I wake up screaming. I see Dia and Ran by my bed. "What's wrong, Amu?"Dia asks.

"Just a b-bad d-dream. I-i'm f-fine."I say shivering. Apparently they don't believe me, because they start to get my blanket and pull it up and Ran goes and get's the phone and types something into the phone. "Dia I'm fine."I state.

"I am calling Yoru just in case. He'll be over in about an hour."She tells me. I nod and fall asleep.

* * *

**_"I am always here for you! Beware darling, the truth isn't always fun. Tata and toodles." A dark, husky voice coos._**

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it is kinda short. I love your reviews!**

**NOW FOR THE REV.**

**StarElsie:So sorry if it's short! I am working on it. Thanks for being nice! Thanks for being my reviewer!**

**Magical girl4:Sorry if it's short and rushed. Thanks for being nice and all! I love your story! Thanks for being my reviewer!**

**sara28:Sorry, I can't understand or read Spanish! (I think it's Spanish! Sorry if it's not! NOT TRYING TO OFFEND YOU!) Thanks for being my reviewer!**

* * *

**See you all next chapter! I love all of you! Say goodbye, everyone!**

**All S.C Cast &amp; Me: Bye Bye!**

**(There are 968 words in this chapter! That is a big improvement! Yay for me! Of course for you, too!)**


	3. I-

**Hey guys! I am so glad to see you! This is our third chapter! Yay! **

**Let's get this started! Miki, disclaimer please! Miki: Hai! Turtle doesn't own S.C! Bye Bye!**

* * *

**One Hour Later...**

"Hey, Amu! What's going on with these weird dreams?" Yoru questions. I don't even know what's going on! How can I tell him!?

Let me explain; Yoru is my cousin, so Dia always calls him if something's wrong. I don't know what to say, so I just shrug my shoulders. Apparently he get's it and doesn't want to scare me so he just goes downstairs. I try to get up, too. Ran steps in front of me and says I need to take shower first. I go into the bathroom and undress. I get into the, warm water and try to relax. I wash and dry off, then put on a cute tangerine-orange spaghetti-strap dress and put on some ankle-cut white socks. When I'm done I go down the hall and down the stairs. When I get down there, Ran comes over and asks if I want to eat some food. I respond with a 'yes' and Ran brings a plate with a feast on it.

"Wow! This smells so good! Did Su make it?"I ask.

"Ya, I made it." Su states. I then gobble all the food down and run to the closet and grab my shoes and bag, but not my school bag, and burst out of the door. I turn around and wave and shout 'bye' to everyone. I run down the street and around the block. I keep running until I smack into someone.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!"A husky voice says.

"No, it's my fault. Sorry!" I say nodding my head. I look up and see a guy around my age, maybe a few years older, with azure-purpleish hair and deep azure eyes.

"It's okay! I wasn't looking where I was going, either." The boy says. "My name's Tskuyomi Ikuto. Pleasure to meet you." The man says bowing.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. Pleasure to meet you, too."I say politely. He asks me where I am going and I respond by saying I'm going to the library. He offers to come with me and I say okay. "Let's go then!" I exclaim. We race each other to the library. Ikuto wins. I guess he would have anyway. His legs are super long! I would call it cheating if I didn't know better. "L-let's go." I say in-between pants.

"Sure. Ladies first." He opens the door and holds it for me, so I can go in. I step in and go over to the science section. Ikuto follows me and says; "Why are you in science?" I say; "Because I have to find a book on photosynthesis for science class' homework."

* * *

**After the trip to the library...  
**

"Hahaha! That was so fun, Ikuto!" I say smiling.

"Good!" Ikuto exclaims.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"Hey let's go to an amusement park!" I say._

_"Sure. Which one?" Ikuto asks me._

_"The one with all of those roller coasters! I'll pay if you want." I say._

_"Nah, it's okay, I'll pay." Ikuto states._

_"Whatever! Let's go!" I shout at Ikuto._

**End Flashback...**

* * *

I feel so sick. We went on so many rides! Now I feel sick. I'm already at home and am introducing Ikuto. They keep talking about something in English! I hate when they do that!

**_What She Hears..._**

_Blah, blah, blah,blah,blah, and on and on._

**_What They're Actually Saying..._**

_"I met her on the road near the library! She bumped into me!"Ikuto._

_"Well she never really looks where she's going, so it's not surprising that she bumped into you."Dia&amp;Ran._

_"But you could have looked where you were going!"Yoru._

_"I dropped a ball that I was using to juggle with and was looking for it with my head down, then she came and bumped into me!"Ikuto._

* * *

**_What She Hears, Again!_**

_Blah,blah,blah..._

_Everything dies down and Ikuto leaves._

_"Bye..."I say softly._

**Time Skippy!**

I'm now laying in bed. Drifting to sleep is easy... I fall asleep very quickly...

* * *

_**Dream...**_

_I'm walking through the dark all alone. I can't believe that that man had left me all alone in the clearing. Now I'm walking through the shadows. I'm waiting to hear his voice. Then I remember that I'm an alien. I float up into the sky and search for the man. I see movement near a small spring. I go down and land in a tree. I see a tall, well-built figure. I looks like he's filling something with water. It looked like the man from before. "Hey! You left me there all alone." I whine. "Now you'll pay for it!"_

_"Who's there?!" He asks_

_"You left me and now I'm mad!"My eyes start to glow. In my hand a blue orb is forming. The man gets up and starts running, I throw a blue orb at him! Then another and another. _

_"Wait! I can explain. I was going to get you water."He says._

_"I'm listening!"I screech at him._

_"I was getting you water and food!" He whimpers._

_"Name, now"I demand._

_"I-_

* * *

I woke up screaming. Again. "What's wrong with you?!"A confused Yoru asks.

"Where to start?" I say sarcastically.

"Drop the sarcasm, darling."Yoru commands.

"Whatever, sweetie." I tease back.

"Stop it, love birds! It's gross!" Ran whines.

"Hey we're no love birds!"I squeal.

"Are you sure? I think we are" Yoru says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uhhhh..."I say. He's still wiggling his eyebrows. It's really creepy!

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows! It's creeping me out!" I exclaim, while giggling.

"All right."He sighs. I walk outside and grab the mail, throw it onto the table inside, and run to the park. Swinging is so fun! I decide to go home when it starts to get dark. I head home and see a little kitten. He looks lost. I pick him up and cuddle with him. I head inside and give the little kitten a bath. He seems to like the water. I dip him in one last time. Then I dry him off with a towel. The kitten is a nice black color. He has the most beautiful orange-gold eyes. He has a little triangle of white on his chest. I decide to name him Hemingway.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it. I love you all! **

**We had one review(s) last chapter. That's okay though!**

**Magical gil4:Thanks for being so nice to me! I love you!**

** R&amp;R please!**

**Minna, say bye!**

**All S.C characters(Excluding Tadase!): BYE BYE!**

**(WE HAVE 1,180 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!)**

**BYE!**


	4. Alien?

**Hey, my little kittens! I am back with the next chapter! Yay! A new chapter means new readers. I hope you all enjoy! I DO NOT write for fame at all! I am not saying that someone wrote something like that, but I'm afraid that that might happen. So I am not mad at anyone. Just saying...**

**Kira, disclaimer please! Kira: Turtle doesn't own S.C! Have fun, dodor!**

* * *

I wake up with Hemingway on my chest purring. "Hi little kitten. Good morning!" I whisper into Hemingway's ear. I get up and get my school uniform, go into the bathroom and brush my hair. When I'm done I put in my purple gem earrings. I jump down the stairs and go into the kitchen. I hear ran trying to wake up Miki. Ha,ha,ha. She'll have a hard time with that! "Su! Do you have my breakfast ready? Or my bento?" I ask.

"I've got it right here, Amu!" Su squeaks.

"Thanks! See you at school!"I exclaim. I go and run through the hall. "Dia, Ran! I'm going to school! Hurry if you want to come! I have to hurry." I yell up to them.

"We're coming. Be down in a minute!"Dia responds. I run out the door, put my ear phones on, then start walking to school. I can't hear any thing over my music, so it scares me when Ikuto comes up from behind and flicks my head. I scream really loud.

"OW! Gosh! You're super loud! Why did you scream?!" Ikuto yells.

"Sorry! I couldn't hear you! I had on my earphones! I totally didn't mean to! So sorry!"I apologize. I seriously need to work on my person skills.

"Nah, It's okay! Where you going? What school do you go to? I like the way that your shirt's so tight! It really compliments your curves. It looks really hot on you. You look really hot!"Ikuto exclaims. I feel a blush forming on my face and my ears and tail forming on my body. '_This is not good! You have to go! Move, Amu, move! Get out of here!_ '

"Uh... Thanks. I go to Seiyo High School. I'm going to school right now."I say blushing furiously.

"I go to Seiyo High, too! Well at least I'm transferring there today."Ikuto says, smirking all the while. I feel my body heat up and start to run. "Why are we running?" Ikuto asks.

"If we don't hurry up, we'll be late!"I yell at him. His eyes go wide and he picks me up bridal style and runs to the school street. He put's me down. We start running into the school yard. I run into the classroom and sit in a seat right on time. The bell rings. Our teacher comes in and takes a seat at the front desk.

"We have a new transfer student today. Please be kind to them."Nikiadou says. _'I wonder if it's Ikuto? But wait! He's my 2 year senpai!'_ I am so confused!

"Come on in now!"Nikiadou yells to the new student. A girl my age comes in with Ikuto. I feel kind of bad for that girl. I know how creepy he can be.

"Hi! My name's Sanjo Kira. Nice to meet you!"The girl named Kira says. I think we might become good friends at some time. Ikuto winks at me and a bunch of other girls stare at me with envy.

"My name's Tskuyomi Ikuto. What's up."He says cooly. I start to blush again! Go away blush molecules! I don't need you!

"Since Amu has been here for so long, Kira, you go sit by Amu. Ikuto, you can sit by Kukai. Souma and Hinamori, raise your hands!"Nikiadou shouts. I put my hand up and so does Kukai. I really hope that she's nice.

"Hi. My name's Amu. Nice to meet you."I say politely. That sounded so cheesy! Good going, Amu.

"You don't have to be _that_ polite! I want to get to know you better, so don't go closing up on me!"She whispers towards me. I feel really good! I now know that I'll like her for a long time.

"Seriously! You're so sweet! Thank you, I won't close up on you anymore!"I whisper shout to her.

* * *

**At Art Class...**

We have an art assignment where we have 3 hours to go anywhere in the school or school grounds and draw something you think is cool or pretty or whatever you think about it. I decided to go with Kira and Miki. We go to the swimming pool first, we swim for a while because we are all super fast and amazing artists. After that, we head to the flower garden and we all decided to paint that scene.

* * *

We have an hour left and we are all already done. We already turned in our pictures to our teacher. I have one hour of free time. I decide to go swim some more. I go over to the pool and change into my swimsuit in the girls' changing room. I am about to walk in when someone breathes on my ear!

"Eek!"I yell. I look around and see Kira behind me. "Hey! You scared me!"I whine.

"Hehehe! I just thought I'd surprise you!"She says in-between laughter. She grabs onto my arm and we jump in together.

* * *

**At Home...(After School!)**

I'm in my room and just finished changing. I float into the air and spin in a circle slowly. I put Hemingway on my lap and spin with him. He starts to fall asleep, so I put him down and get out my phone. I text Kira.

**This is what the text says...**

_Hi! I'm so bored. I can't sleep, either! Come with me to an amusement park tomorrow, please._

_Amu!_

* * *

I'm getting into bed. I cover myself and then Dia comes in and turns on my own heater. I snuggle down into the soft blankets. I look at Hemingway who comes over to me and pounces on my stomach. He lays down and falls asleep purring near my ear. I am about to fall asleep, when I hear a soft knock at my window. I go over and open the curtain part-way. I look out and see Kira floating there. I gasp and let her in.

"How are you doing that?!"I ask gaping.

"I am just like you! I am an alien. I have come to tell you something very important. There is evil in the air! Beware of the ones who you know."She whispers to me then starts teleporting.

"Wait! What do you mean!"I scream.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger! But it needs to happen for the story to continue. So, what do you think about Kira and Ikuto's attitude? Please tell me what you think. I love you all!**

**We only had don't have any reviews for chapter 3. Please do review! I love to hear from you. **

**(We have 1,232 words in this chapter! Yay! I love you all! Thanks for reading! Turtle.) **


	5. Creepy Night

**Hey my little kittens! I am back with my fifth chapter. Yay! Sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger last time! Sorry for not posting yesterday. I went somewhere and got back really late. So sorry! By the way, if you spot something wrong, as in spelling or grammar, please don't hesitate to tell me about it. I love to hear from you. Let's get this started! Dia, disclaimer please! Dia: Turtle doesn't own S.C! Enjoy!**

* * *

That was weird! I can't believe Kira's an alien! It's outrageous! I don't think my mind can take this. I hear Dia coming up the stairs. I hear Miki snoring. Su's downstairs cooking pancakes. *Knock knock* Dia comes in and sits at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong?"Dia questions, a hint of worry in her voice. I don't know what's wrong! "I'll take your temperature. Stay here, I'll be right back." She commands me. I sit up and pick up my phone and type to Rima.

* * *

**What The Phone Says ;**

_Hi, Rima. I think I'm sick. The new girl is an 'all girl'. Come over today! I don't care if you have to call a sick day. I need you to come over all day!_

_Amu_

* * *

I feel really bad now. I don't Rima to get into trouble. I call Ikuto and tell him to come over to pick up Miki, Su, and Dia. Ran already left for school. Dia comes back in and pops a thermomator into my mouth. It shows as 103 degrees. I am definitely staying home today. About Rima. She's an alien just like me. We met a long time ago and became good friends. Then we had 'the accident'. The event basically turned us into aliens who were meant to kill evil spirits. The evil part never happens, though. I wonder, what did Kira mean? I'll have to ask her tomorrow. I hear Ikuto downstairs, he's talking to Su. I don't know what's up with him, but I feel a strange aura coming from him. I walk down the stairs and go over to Ikuto.

"Actually, I think I can take them to school. You can come, too." I say.

"Sure. I can just go home." He says glumly. I can't believe it! He's begging me to let him drive them.

"Fine! You can do it."I reply coldly. I go back upstairs and lay down in bed. I am so tired. Closing my eyes, I hear a small tap on my window. Walking over to the window, I grab my hairbrush and start brushing my hair. I unlock the window and in pops Rima. Hehe! She hasn't even brushed her hair yet. When I finish brushing my hair, I hand her the brush and she starts brushing her hair.

"Hi. What did you need?" She asks coldly. Jeez. I must have woken her up early. Well earlier than she is usually up.

"You know the new girl, Kira? Well last night she came to my window and was floating and told me to be aware of people close to me. Have any idea on what it means?" I ask her. She has a puzzled look on her face and is scrunching up her eyes over and over again. She looks so weird when she does that!

"Okay! Stop crunching your eyes! It's creeping me out!" I yell while slapping her hand playfully.

"Okay, I'll stop. What I figure is that she's telling you to beware of a new person. It's obviously not her. It might be Ikuto, but she could also be talking about someone who hasn't appeared yet. I'd be careful around Ikuto." She says calmly. "I still have time to get to school, so I'm going to leave. Bye. I'll come visit you after school. I'll bring Utau if you want."

"Sure, bring Utau. She deserves to know."I reply to Rima. Rima gets up and runs down the stairs. I hear the door open then slam shut. Going over to the window again, I see a small paper colored red, blue, and yellow. I pick it up and go sit on my bed. Opening it I see it's from Yoru. Dia must have put it there. I read it and then sigh.

"I need to get a life. Well other than the alien life." I mumble to myself. I hear a scratch on the door. I pop open the door and there stands Hemingway back from the vet's.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_I look at Hemingway and see two big scratches on his stomach. I pick him up from the stomach and he yowls in pain. I put him down and call the veterinarian's. _

_"Hello. How can I help you?" A young lady says through the phone._

_"I would like to get an appointment under the name HInamori. It's for a cat named Hemingway. He's a male and has really deep scratches. On his stomach." I reply._

_"All right. You will have to deliver him here. The appointment is at 4:00 tomorrow." The lady says. She then hangs up._

_The next day I take Hemingway to the vet. They said he would have to stay there for another day and night._

* * *

**_End Flashback..._**

I'm so glad that he's back. I pick him up and he doesn't yowl. I am so glad that he feels better. I can't even begin to know what happened to him to make him that hurt. At first I thought He had always had them. Then I remembered that I had picked him up lots of times before and he didn't show any signs of being hurt. So I declined that idea and went with a street fight. That answer seemed more probable. I get him and bring him onto my bed. I lay down with Hemingway right beside me. I'm so glad that he didn't have to suffer through that on the street. I lean over to him and kiss him on the head. He starts to purr. I lay back down and close my eyes. I drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That's my fifth chapter! So sorry for not posting for a while! I wanted to take a break for Christmas. So sorry. My kittens, I love you all! By the way we have one favorite! YAY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!...**

**Say thank you all of my a story cast, to **

**Darkerthannightskys! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I love you! So sorry if I spelled your username wrong! I am thinking about making a one-shot for her! I want you to tell me if you want me to or not, Dark-sama! (Is it okay if I call you that?)**

**I am also thinking of making another story. Review to me to choose! Yes or No. Reply for no by reviewing or P.M-ing me No. For yes do the same process, but say Yes! Please vote! I will reply to all of my rev.**

**Thank you! Bye Bye!**

**(WE HAVE 1,222 WORDS ON THIS CHAPTER! WOOHOO!)**


	6. An Embarrassing Moment And A Gift

**Hey my little kittens! This is my sixth chapter! Yay! I love all of you talking to me! Miki, disclaimer please! **

**Miki: Turtle dosen't own S.C! Hope you like the story! Bye for now.**

* * *

I wake up dripping wet and cold. I am so going to punch whoever did that! Unless, of course, it was an accident or one of my maids. I open my eyes and see Ikuto standing there with Rima, Utau, and Kukai. Ikuto's standing there with an empty glass of water.

"Hey you idiot! Dummy, why did you do that!?" I scream at him. I then realize that they all can see through my white shirt and onto my bra. I jump up and kick Ikuto and Kukai out and close/lock the door. I take off my dripping wet shirt and my equally wet bra and change into a big sweat shirt.

"Why the hell didn't you two stop him?!" I screech. I see that Utau and Rima are really embarrassed. I feel bad now. "Sorry guys. I am just mad at Ikuto." I apologize.

"Did you know that Ikuto is her brother?" Rima asks. Ikuto is the brother of _this _angel?! I can't believe this!

"Seriously!? But you're such an angel and he's just... evil!" I exclaim. I dry my hair and start to brush it.

"I know! It's crazy! The reason that we didn't stop him was that we got here 30 minutes ago and he was here for, like, 40 minutes! We were so shocked when we saw him." Utau exclaims. So that's why I got drowned in my dreams. That explains a lot. I go to the door and open it. I crane my head around to look for the boys.

"I don't see the boys anywhere." I say. "Let's go check downstairs." We all go downstairs and look in the kitchen. The boys are sitting at our island and are munching on some fruit. I sit down next to Kukai and grab a banana. The boys don't seem to notice us. I blow on Kukai's ear and get up fast.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Kukai screams. We all start laughing (All except for Kukai) and Ikuto looks at us and pokes Kukai on the arm. Kukai seems to snap and starts yelling at me.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!?" He screams. I start laughing and Kukai looked like he was about to punch me. Wow! He really looks like he's about to punch me! He lunges forward at me. Before he reaches me, Rima grabs the back of his shirt and doesn't let go until he's gasping for breath. All the meantime keeping her cold, blunt face. Wow! She's strong. Kukai looks broken. Poor guy.

"Sorry Kukai! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to surprise you." I apologize. He looks better now.

"I forgive you." He says after sighing. Glad that's over. I look over at Ikuto and go over and slap him in the face. Hard!

"Ow! Why did you do that, strawberry!? That was mean!" Ikuto yells. I smirk at him and back up.

"Why were you in my room and why did you pour that water on me?!" I ask. I get my banana and start peeling it. Ikuto looks at me and his eyes go wide. He's probably remembering me before I changed.

"I-i just was trying to wake you up! Oh and a guy, that looks almost identical to me, came by and said to give you this. He said his name was, Yora, or something like that."Ikuto says while handing me a package.

"Oh, that must have been Yoru! He's my cousin. You met him a while ago." I respond. I take the package and twirl onto the couch in the living room. I tear open the wraping paper and see that there's a card on it. I open the card and it reads:

* * *

**What the card says;**

_Hey, Amu! I sent you this because I thought it might look good on you for your next party. Good luck!_

_Love, Yoru_

* * *

That's nice. I open the box and look at the dress. It's a beautiful dress with a short skirt and a one shoulder strap with sequins up to the shoulder. The color of it is a nice, bright orange. I show Rima and Utau the dress.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Utau gasps. Rima just shrugs. I love it.

"It's alright. I like the color." Rima suggests. I know she want's it, though. I see the look on her face. Her denial face is here! I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to the door and open the door.

"Hi, Stranger! I'm Yaya and I'm loo- Ooh! Sorry, Amu! I didn't know you lived here! I thought you were a stranger! So sorry!" Yaya says.

"What did you need, Yaya?" I ask. Yaya's face pops into place and her eyes go wide.

"Oh, ya! I am asking around the neighborhood for candy! Do you have any?" She questions.

"I think I do happen to have a bag of lollipops around here somewhere." I reply. I go around the couch and look through my cupboards until I find a big bag of airheads. I go back to the door and give Yaya the bag.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, AMU!" She yells. Jeez! She's so loud! My eardrums feel like they're bleeding!

"O.K! Please be quieter! Thank you!" I respond. She get's the door and leaves. That was weird.

"That was weird..." Rima and Utau say in synchronization. Wow! They sounded like one person! That was so cool! I guess they didn't think so, because there faces both scrunched up and there eyes went wide.

"Wow! That was weird!" Utau exclaims. I get up and go up into my room. I hear the others coming up the stairs after me. I change into my blue T-shirt and my midnight blue jean shorts. To top it all off I put on pale blue knee socks and put on my deep blue sneakers. Rima opens the door and sits down by my side.

"That's a lot of blue! Why do you wear so much blue?" Rima asks. I look into the mirror and see a lot of blue. Wow! She's right. I guess I like the color blue for fashion.

"You're right. Whatever though." I respond. I get up and run downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto questions.

"I have to get to work. Come on Rima and Utau! We'll be late!" I yell up to them.

"Coming!" Rima yells down. I go outside and get in the Lamborghini. Ya, I have a Lamborghini! Awesome, right! Rima and Utau both come out of the door and hop into the car. Rima is in the front with me and Utau is in the back.

* * *

**Oh dear! Another Cliff hanger! Sorry about not updating for a while! I had some writers block. Sorry!**

**We have another Fav. Yay! This chapter is dedicated to...**

**Drumroll please...**

***all cast drumrolls***

** .3**

**Thank you so much!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to you! Yay!**

**I will P.M. you at some time!**

**Bye my little kittens! I am probably going to start another story at some time. I hope that is okay with you.**

**All stories cast: Bye Bye!**

**BYE BYE! See you!**

**I love you all!**

**(We had 1,291 words in this chapter! Yay for us! Big improvement from the first chapter.)**

**BYE!**


	7. The Secret Discovered

**Hey there, my little kittens! I love you all and am so so so so(You probably get the point) sorry that I haven't updated for like, a month! (Or a lot more!) At first I just wanted to take a break and rest for a while, then I got really sick, and got writer's block along the way. Please forgive me! I never intended to wait so long before I wrote. Disclaimer please!**

**Rima and KusuKusu:Turtle doesn't own S.C.!**

* * *

Rima, Utau, and I all got into the car and drove. I knew the town like the back of my hand. I kept my eyes steady on the road. Something behind me flashed an extremely bright flash. The flash was enough to shine up my mirror so that I could see almost nothing for a second. I almost ran off the road, that's how bright it was. **(A.N. That must have been a bright flash, Amu, I feel so bad.) **I kept driving until I reached the small cafe that we work in. We all get out and go into the back. Changing into our uniforms takes about 2 minutes. The uniforms are cute, blue short dresses. The dress goes down about to my knees. It is a nice baby blue and has white trim on it. I love working here! It's so fun! I mean, I don't particularly need the money, but I got this job to kill time, so I still work.

"Hurry up, girls! You all are late, so I wouldn't be long changing, or the boss will be super mad!" Our friend yelled. **(A.N. Couldn't think what the person they work with was called for the life of me) **I forgot to mention that a girl works with us. Well actually two other girls and four boys work with us. The closest to us, though, is Yua. She's really nice and is also a superstar model. I am so proud of her! I know I sound really weird when I say that, but she's like our sis. You know what I mean. Anyway, when I got done changing, I stepped out of the changing room and grabbed my platter. I was supposed to carry it around at almost all times. Well unless I was cooking, which I usually am not doing. I walked into the main room. As usual the place was pretty packed. I noticed that a lot of regular customers are here. I was glad to see some of my friends from school, who come here sometimes. I walked down the walkway and seated a young customer. I felt his eyes boring into me. I glanced his direction and turned to him.

"What would you like to eat, sir?" I asked quietly. His gaze looked me up and down, then returned to my face. Seriously, he needs to watch his eyes.

"What would you recommend?" He asked with a husky voice. I gulped and thought for a moment. I loved most of the things here, but my all time favorite was the egg omelet. I usually come and eat it with ketchup.

"I would recommend the egg omelet. Would you like to order that?" I say quietly. He nods and I write it down on my pad. I go into the kitchen and tell Yua to get an egg omelet ready. You see, Yua is on the cook shift today and takes the orders and makes them into food. I go back to the man and notice his eyes are bright yellow, which is very uncommon even for an alien.

"What would you like to drink sir?" I ask him with a questioning glance. He looks through the menu and scans through it.

"I'll take a blue raspberry slush." He says in his husky voice. I write it down fast and head into the kitchen. While talking to Yua and Rima **(A.N. Rima was on dishes duty!) **

"Hey guys. I think that he's checking me and Utau out." I say while pointing at the man. Rima starts rolling up her sleeves. That usually means she was getting ready to fight someone.

"Rima, calm. Calm." Yua says calmly. Rima breathed deeply and sighed. She nods ands seems to calm down. "Good. Just breathe" Yua says.

"Any way, I need a blue raspberry slush please." I repeat the order. Yua hands me the cold drink and puts a straw in my hand. The omlet is put onto my tray and I take the items that the man ordered and puts the plate down gently and then I place the drink onto the table. I ask him what he would like the ketchup on his omlet to look like. He replies: Write your feelings. (End of what he said) I write happy and smile at him. He stares into my own green orbs with his piercing yellow orbs. I'm starting to get creeped out and I go and wait on another customer.

At the end of my shift I noticed that the man with the yellow eyes was still there and still staring at me.

"Do you need something, sir?" I ask politely. He nods his head yes and beckons me over to him. I bend over closer to his sitting figure.

"I know what you are. You are a threat to this place" He whispers into my ear. My emerald eyes go wide and my jaw drops. I refill his water (which he had ordered after I took his order) and walk into the backroom. The shop was about to close and so everyone was in the locker room. I burst in through the door and slam it shut. Rima and Utau run over to me and both grab one of my hands. They've already gotten changed and so has Yua, Matt, Yoru, Fin and Soku. I hurry to change and tell Utau and Rima that the man knew I was an alien. They both gasp and Utau has tears in her eyes.

"Y-you know what this means, right?" Utau whimpers. Rima and I nod and we leave the store after we say bye to the rest of the gang.


	8. Goodbye Maybe

**Hello my kittens. I am sorry but I really hate this stupid story. Ima try to work on it by writing it else where, but I'm gonna delete the story from here. Sorry if you liked it, but I hate it. I will wait for 24 hours before deleting it. If more than 5 people want me to keep writing, I will, but otherwise... I'm going to delete it. That's all.**

* * *

Story so I don't get in trouble.

Once upon a time there was a young... horse... yeah, horse, who loved to eat... pie. One day he ate so much pie that he died. The end.


	9. A Strange Princess Story

**Okay, so I said I would delete it, but I'm just not gonna update any longer, unless you kittens ask me to. Sorry for the possible confusion.**

**Story:** A long, long time ago, a young princess kissed a frog, thinking that it would turn into a prince. She got salmonella. She died.


End file.
